Our One Night
by Arreis Kurai
Summary: Squall and Rinoa have one night together........and then, in the dream world, Squall discovers somthing about Rinoa.....
1. Wish Come True

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Final Fantasy!!! NOT FAIR!!!!! .......but neither do u!! Hahaha!! Squaresoft owns it peeps! ***Author's notes***Takes place while Rinoa and Squall are on the Ragnarok. Rated R for some language and sexual content  
  
Rinoa looked into Squall's eyes. Her eyes darted over the scar that was left over the top of his nose, and she recalled who gave it to him. It had been Seifer. Rinoa shuddered momentarily at the thought of him. Once Rinoa had liked him, would even say she could've loved him. But not anymore.  
  
That damn Seifer had become nothing more than a lapdog for the sorceress. Squall hated him for that. Edea had been a good person, had been Marion, and Seifer knew that. Yet he had gone with her...followed the damn sorceress knowing that she could be good again...  
  
Rinoa shook her head and shook away the thoughts of Seifer. She didn't want to think of him now. She had this once chance to be alone with Squall for an entire night. Nothing else mattered. Rinoa pulled Squall to her and pointed out the window like a child. The stars were bright and made her happy. She was glad she could see them..she could maybe find a shooting star so she could make her wish....  
  
Squall gazed at the stars that Rinoa had pointed to. He found them comforting, somehow, or maybe he was just comforted by the fact that he was here with Rinoa now. He would never openly admit his love for her, but he knew everyone else could see it.  
  
Squall took in the beauty of Rinoa as he let his eyes slip over her. She could feel his gaze, but made no objections to it. She knew he was looking at her. Rinoa found nothing wrong with it. If only Squall knew how often she stared at him too. He wouldn't have to look away every time he noticed she saw what he was doing.  
  
Rinoa saw a shooting star out of the corner of her eye and quickly pointed it out to Squall. He looked and saw it too, and then he turned to Rinoa. "What do you wish for, Rinoa."  
  
Rinoa was a bit taken aback by this question. It wasn't really the question you would expect to hear from Squall. Rinoa turned to find that Squall was already staring at her. Their eyes locked and Rinoa thought over what she wanted to say.  
  
"I wish that I could forever be with you, Squall, in peace and not have to worry about anything." Squall stared right into Rinoa's soul through her eyes and dared not even blink. Rinoa held her breath as if she feared Squall would suddenly reject her.  
  
"Nothing lasts forever, though Rinoa," he said to her quietly. Rinoa was again surprised. She was in his head, and she would hear his thoughts, now. No one had ever heard the deep thoughts of Squall's mind before, and he was opening up only to Rinoa.  
  
"Yes, Squall," she countered, "there is something that lasts forever." Squall looked back to the stars and Rinoa kept her eyes on him. "Emotion lasts forever, and so does my love for you." Rinoa blushed and turned to the window. "Have some faith in something, Squall."  
  
He turned to her again, and pulled her even closer to him. "I do have faith in something," he whispered in her ear. Rinoa waited. "I have faith in the love I now feel for you." Rinoa pulled away from Squall so she could look at him and search his expression and his eyes. She found he was sincere on what he was saying and was shocked. He had never openly admitted his love for anyone or anything. Rinoa pushed herself into Squall's chest and nuzzled her head deep into his jacket. Squall put his arms around Rinoa and they stayed there for a moment.  
  
Rinoa pulled back for a moment and looked at the little room they were in. This was the last time they were likely to be together. They had found a fancy little bedroom in the Ragnarok and had taken refuge there after the message from the space station had contacted them. Rinoa found painful memories coming to her, but fought them away by remembering she was here with Squall because he had rescued her from outer space.  
  
Squall pulled Rinoa closer to him and tightened his grip around Rinoa's back. She felt herself being lifted slightly, and she assisted Squall by going to her tiptoes and kissing him gently. She knew Squall wanted more, but she pulled back quickly.  
  
Rinoa took a few steps in retreat until she was standing in front of the bed. "But I'm the Sorceress, Squall!" she cried out. She didn't bother to turn around. She felt a pain grow in her chest and continued speaking. "I don't want to hurt you!" Squall walked silently up behind Rinoa.  
  
Arms came around her and Squall rested his head on Rinoa's shoulder. "I can handle the hurt," he whispered. "And any hurt is worth it for you." Tears came to Rinoa's eyes and she felt her throat tighten.  
  
"Squall..." she whispered. It was all she could manage to say. She turned to him and met his lips with passion. Her tears began to dry as her kisses became more passionate. She turned so she was facing Squall and pulled his jacket from him. Squall's white t-shirt seemed to shine and Rinoa found it easy to pull off. She placed her hands on Squall's chest and felt his strong muscles beneath her palms.  
  
He unbuttoned the few buttons holding her blue coat-like thing on and he threw it to the floor. Squall's kisses left Rinoa's lips and trailed down her neck. He took of her remaining clothes as he did so, leaving only the underwear. She helped him unbutton her bra and his kisses trailed over her breasts and abs. Rinoa put her arms around Squall's back and massaged him gently.  
  
Squall's hand was placed on the small of Rinoa's back while his other one was moving up and down her body, feeling her and getting to know every inch of her skin, as they turned onto their sides.  
  
Rinoa took her hands from his back and pulled off what was remaining on Squall's body so that he was totally naked before her. She pulled back for a moment to look at him, like she had done so many times.  
  
Squall lowered Rinoa onto the bed and his kisses caressed her body, and hi hands were guided by hers to where they were to go at the moment. Squall got the idea, and Rinoa went back to massaging Squall's back. Squall pulled the underwear from Rinoa's body and cast them aside before bring his hand back. One hand went to the small of her back and pressed her upper body to his. He could feel her heating up, and he felt her shiver slightly as he pushed his finger into her.  
  
Rinoa massaged Squall's back harder as she was pulled to him. His skin felt warm on hers and she pulled herself to him even more, though she knew she was as close as she was going to get. Squall pulled his finger out and Rinoa's body ached for more. She ignored her bodies cries, however, and sent her attention to Squall's body, which she was now leaving a trail of kisses over, until she reached his spot.  
  
She stayed there and worked her own magic for a few moments before he pulled her to him. She was once again under Squall, and he was slowly lowering his entire body onto hers. She lifted her hips slightly, hoping to meet him faster. Squall and Rinoa locked eyes as he plunged into her. He watched her eyes light up and found a rhythm of going in and out.  
  
Squall kissed Rinoa passionately while this was going on and his kisses traced as far down her body as he could reach. He felt Rinoa's hands tighten on his back, and knew he was making her happy. Squall was glad that he had made at least half of Rinoa's wish come true...if even for only a little while........her wish of being with him, and not having to worry.....though he knew they would both last far from forever....  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ *  
  
Squall awoke but found him not to be himself. He was in Laguna again. Laguna looked next to him and saw the sleeping Julia. Her bare shoulder poked out from the blanket, and Laguna sighed. He had to leave...He didn't want to, but he had to. Julia was supposed to marry General Caraway anyway, right. So why was Laguna here waking up to Julia who he had made love to the night before.  
  
Laguna slipped from the bed and quickly dressed. He didn't want to wake Julia, but he didn't want to leave without saying goodbye either. Laguna sat down nest to Julia and held her hand. He stroked her arm and hand gently and talked to her as if she were awake at the moment.  
  
"I don't want to leave you, Julia," Laguna started. "Not after we finally got out one night together." Julia roused slightly and her eyes cracked open.  
  
"You have to go now." It wasn't exactly a question, but it wasn't really a statement either.  
  
Laguna nodded. "I'm so sorry, Julia. I'm sorry if I'm hurting you in anyway..." Julia sat up and put a finger to Laguna's lips.  
  
"Making love to you, Laguna, and the mere thought of it, takes away any hurt that I may have in the future. Oh, and Laguna, our love was not in vain."  
  
Julia put a hand to her stomach, and Laguna's eyes followed her hand. "If it's a boy, I will name it after you," Julia started. "But what do you want me to call it if it's a girl?" Laguna thought for a moment, before pulling out a name that seemed special and unique in his head.  
  
"Rinoa," he said before kissing her lightly. She wrapped her arms around him tightly in a hug before he walked to the door. He turned to get once last look at his beloved Julia before leaving her life forever.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ *  
  
Squall awoke next to Rinoa and woke her up. They had arrived on earth so they dressed quickly. Rinoa looked sad as she walked towards the exit, but then her sadness was hidden by a smile as she remembered her night. Her one night with Squall.  
  
"I went to the dream world last night," he said quickly. "And I found out something about you." Rinoa looked at him curiously.  
  
"Your father isn't General Caraway; it's Laguna," Rinoa had no time to respond before the door opened and Rinoa was seized. Rinoa smiled to Squall and went without a fight. I almost fought, but seeing her smiling face, I decided not to. I watched Rinoa be taken away before my very eyes, and I watched until there was nothing left to watch.  
  
Rinoa was gone, and I fell to my knees. I felt tears come to my eyes, and I pounded the ground hard. "DAMNIT!" I yelled. I pounded the ground again, and again, screaming the word over and over. "DAMNIT, DAMNIT, DAMNIT!!!!!!!!!" I wanted her back. I had said I could deal with the hurt. But no hurt I had ever felt or imagine could match this.....  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ * End  
  
***Authors Note***Everything else proceeds as the rest of the game proceeds, and for the review I got, it's a fic and I prefer Laguna to be Rinoa's dad cause he loved Julia... 


	2. Author's Notes

***Authors note*** For the reviews, it's a fic, and I'm gonna say for the fic that Laguna is in no way related to Squall, because I think he should've been with Julia because its who he really loved.  
  
And please, people, R&R, hope u liked it!!!!!!  
  
Hey. peeps. I never noticed that I changed the POV, so thanks for telling me, and I'm sorry to confuse anyone.......anyway, thanks for reading! 


End file.
